Link
"True power is courage and courage isn't being afraid of nothing true courage is doing dangerous things despite the fact that you're scared". BackStory Link's father died during the war for the Triforce in hyrule the most sacred artifact of the royal family and his mother gravely injured his mother with her dieing breath took the boy to the Kokiri Forest and gave him to the forest deity The Great Deku Tree and link lived amongst the kokiri however he was a outcast and lived a lonely life all the kokiri shunned him for not being 1 of them....only a lone kokiri Saria ever even looked at link and eventually they became friends and link's lonliness ended. then 1 day he was told he was the hero the legends of hyrule spoke of that would save them all link at first doubting that due to his fear of everything that he didnt know about denied being the hero however during his denial the great deku tree reasured him. link recluently agreed and completed his quest in the end link learned the secret to courage that it was not being afraid of nothig....but doing dangerous things and risking your life despite the fact you're scared. link was eventually called into action again and saved hyrule from a threat and gained the title the Hero of hyrule and hyrule's denizens call upon him when there is danger afoot.however know he has left the land that made him legend and went to other worlds that needed help...that is where he met blair and after many adventures they departed in seperate paths for her what seemed like 7 months but to him was 7 YEARS link has since joined shibusan to help his friends defeat a greater threat that threatens both worlds! however link was capture by a group known as the patriots and was experimented on just like raiden and was decapitated and transfered to a robot body. Soul Link just like mifune has a Strong Soul link's strong soul is green with a giant golden triangle on it which is a representation of the triforce of courage he posses. Jutsu Skills link has mastered all forms of ninjitsu......okay not all he doesnt know a good bit of them but atleast knows the basics of all chakra natures. Magic Skills link knows a good bit of magic but not as much as his jutsu his strongpoint is jutsu. Personality link is a very brave trusting and friendly person he puts his friends above himself and is even willing to sacrafice himself he is comedic sometimes but is mostly serious after his decapitation and transfer to a robot body he is dedicated to helping his friends as evidenced by his line "I fight for my friends if you aren't 1 i don't have any sympathy for you". Link's Equipment Link has a Few bottles a Charm that lets him call epona a Clawshot the Dominion Rod a Ball and Chain the Spinner a Bow and Arrow Iron boots a Magic Boomerang a lantern a Slingshot a Fishing rod a Item call the Eagle Eye that lets him see farther and a Various assortment of bombs he is very well equpied. Relationships with other characters Blair-Blair has know link since he was a kid which for her was only a few months ago but for link its been 7 years they are great friends although when link did stupid things when they were toghether she sometimes became irritated with him she has stated she loved link however link did not return these feelings much to blair's dismay however she still flirts with him. Crona-Link and crona are good friends link has helped crona with alot including controlling her madness/Blackblood. Shizuki And Specter-they have a sort of student teacher relationship but are also good friends. Category:Characters